


The Arrangement: A Christmas Wedding

by MyBeautifulDecay, writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [27]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Collaboration Piece, F/M, The Arrangement, Victorian Era AU, christmas edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBeautifulDecay/pseuds/MyBeautifulDecay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Set in the Victorian Era AU "The Arrangement" Claire and Jamie's Wedding Day, Night, and Morning After.





	

As dawn broke, Claire stood surrounded by Ellen and her army of worker bees. Trussed up head to toe, she could barely breathe through the hive of activity that had swept her up in the wee hours of the morning.

“Now, Claire lassie, dinna move yer arms!” Mrs. Crook admonished, watching sternly as Claire held her arms aloft.

Ellen tried not to laugh. The puir wee wean looked as if she were about to be crucified, not married!

“I-is this...normal?” Claire whispered across to Ellen, a hint of worry behind her eyes. With the constant hustle and bustle of the morning, she had become steadily more worried as to the outcome of the wedding. “How many people will be there today?”

Winking, Ellen reached across and held Claire’s chin gently. “Dinna fash, wee one,” she returned, eager to soothe Claire’s nervousness. “Just centre yer attentions on the tall laddie at the end of the aisle and it’ll all be alright.”

\--

Jamie was of a similar disposition. Waiting at the foot of the stairs, he listened intently to the women as their hurried footsteps echoed above him.

“Ye dinna think they’re scaring her, do ye, Ian?” he broached, his eyes darting to his brother-in-law. “I amne going to find her in my tree again, I hope,” he sighed, praying that his tone came off as jovial.

It had not, and Ian patted Jamie on the back before pulling him away.

“Yer mam is up there wi’ her, _mo bhràthair_. She willna come to any harm, and she’ll be in yer arms before ye ken it. Now,” pausing, Ian straightened Jamie’s sporran before doing the same with his bow tie, “Willie is waiting for ye in the carriage. She’ll be dressed and out afore long and *we* should be well on the way to the church, aye?”

\--

The Fraser’s had spared no expense on the occasion and the bells rang out to signify the very special event. Jamie tapped his leg nervously as the carriage pulled up to the front of the church. Already a gaggle of people were busy lining the walk to the doors by hanging ribbons and wreaths.

Ian smirked, placing a hand on his brother-in-law’s knee.

“Easy man,” he laughed, Jamie turned and glared, his blue eyes filled with fear instead of anger. “I ken yer nervous, but ye’ll soon enough have a bride and all of this,” Ian gestured to the mayhem outside, “will be naught but a faint memory.”

Jamie heaved a sigh. “I ken yer right, but what if she doesna want me?”

Turning to look back out at the busy crowd, Jamie frowned and began to tap a faster rhythm on his leg. “It’s no the same for me as it was for you. Ye knew for years that Jenny was yours. The two of ye have loved one another since we were bairns, and same for Willie and his wife. Claire,” he hesitated gathering his thoughts, “Claire doesna ken me from Adam, nor does she understand what’s happening. This has been so sudden. I canna--”

“Ye wilna lose her if that is what ye were about to foolishly say. Ye love her, aye?” Ian’s eyes crinkled in a smile at Jamie’s curt nod. “Then ye havena anything to fear! She loves ye too. Jenny believes it. *I* believe it, and can see it.”

“I hope ye are right,” Jamie murmured out the window.

Slapping his shoulder Ian pushed open the carriage door. “Come then _mo bhrathair_. Let us see to the priest and guests.”

\--

Covered from head to toe in lace, Claire made it down the staircase at Lallybroch, a team of assistants holding her train to stop it from catching on any loose wood.

“Mary, mother and bride!” Jenny whispered, holding her hands to her mouth as Claire came into view.

Ellen grinned as she watched her daughter, rendered speechless at the sight of their newest family member. “Aye, she’s quite the beauty, isn’t she?”

Blushing, her steps fumbling to a halt as she tried to calm her racing heart, Claire held her hands in front of her, allowing the women remaining at the big house to check her over.

“Does it look alright? Do *I* look alright?” she sighed, shuffling her bare feet against the wooden floor.

“Och!” Ellen scoffed, her fingers toying with the delicate silk veil that sat atop Claire’s head. “Yer more than ‘alright’, Claire lass. Ye are...radiant. Truly the blushing bride. Jamie is a lucky man.”

Outside, the wedding carriage waited patiently, the horses groomed to within an inch of their lives. Through the partially covered window, Claire could see their heads bobbing up and down, the thick manes catching in the breeze as they did so.

“Lucky?” she whispered, recalling the exact moment they had met for the first time those few weeks ago. “Him?”

“Claire, _mo neo-chiontach flùr_ , why do ye think such things?” Ellen replied, seeing the sadness cross Claire’s face as she doubted herself once more. _Having a readable face_ , Ellen reasoned, _was at least beneficial to her in this moment._ Needing to nip this apprehension in the bud, Ellen went straight for the direct route, not allowing Claire to dwell on unfounded assumptions.

“What if he tires of me, M-mrs. Fraser?”

In front of her, Jenny snorted and held her hand over her mouth to stop it from becoming a full laugh. Although Ellen had a similar internal reaction, externally she remained calm, knowing any show of amusement might spook Claire even further.

“Claire, how many times must I tell ye...it’s Ellen, aye? And *tire* of ye? I dinna think it likely.” Leaning in, Ellen brushed Claire’s hair aside as she kissed her heated cheeks one by one. “I ken my son, he’s a Fraser through and through…”

Nodding, Claire looked Ellen deep in the eye.

_Jamie’s eyes_ , she realized. Mother and son were so alike. The notion made her smile and Ellen relaxed and stood back once more.

“...and Fraser’s, my dear, mate for life.”

“He loves ye something fierce,” Jenny added, coming to stand by her mother. “It doesna matter about the time ye’ve known one another. He kent it the moment he came across ye. And I think, sister, that ye did also.”

“I find it supremely odd…” Claire started, rolling her shoulders as she prepared to exit the house for the last time as a Beauchamp, “...that our meeting elicited such a powerful bond. I-I just, still, find it hard to reconcile in my mind, to comprehend _‘love at first sight’_...”

“That’s where ye are going wrong, lassie,” Ellen interjected, a coy smile tugging at her lips. “Love, _a leannan_ , canna be understood, nor dissected. I’m afraid, _mo chridhe_ , it simply...is.”

“Mrs. Fraser,” the coach driver broke in, his top hat clad head popping around the half open door, “we must be getting on, aye? Especially if we are to make it to the church on time.”

Struck, still, by the four letter word Ellen had uttered, Claire allowed herself to be led by the two Fraser women from the house and towards the empty carriage.

“I love him,” she whispered, the thrill of the admittance rippling through her from head to toe.

“Aye, my sweet, ye do...and he,” Ellen returned, taking hold of Claire’s hand as she alighted the few steps, her toes curling against the metal beneath, “loves you also, more than I’d care t’ say.”

\--

Ellen hummed in approval at the sight of the perfectly decorated church. She glanced at her nervous, soon to be daughter-in-law, and her heart squeezed at the sight. Claire’s head was bent down almost as if she were at prayer. The only telling sign that she wasn't, was the dark head bent next to hers. Both women had smiles that told of secrets and an unbreakable bond. _Yes_ , Ellen thought to herself, _Claire was meant to be with us._

Opening the carriage, Ellen called back for the girls to join her. A footman gingerly helped Claire from the carriage and she gasped. Tears welled in her eyes as she took in the white and red ribbons lining the walk. Ellen smiled warmly and motioned for her to step forward.

“You did all of this...for me?” Claire stammered through her emotions. “Why? I don't deserve your kindness! Already you've been--”

“I'll hear none of that my dear. You do deserve this and are worth more than any item gold can buy.” Ellen cupped Claire's cheeks wiping away the tears. “You make my son happy, and you feel as though you belong with my family. There's nothing we would not do for family.”

Claire’s chin wobbled as a fresh wave of tears fell over her. Ever since she was ripped from her home and the only people she still called family, she had never felt so loved, cherished and wanted. In this calming, simple act, her mother-in-law had eased all of her fears and replaced them with love.

“Da!” Jenny smiled at the advancing form of Brian Fraser. “You're just in time.”

“Aye, _mo nighean dubh_ , I am,” he said, kissing his daughter on the forehead. He then turned, facing where his wife and daughter-in-law were embraced. Claire’s shoulders were shaking with sobs as Ellen soothed her hand down her back and whispered to her in Gaelic.

“Daughter,” he said formally bowing slightly and reaching for Claire's hand. “Are you so distressed at the prospect of marrying my son?”

Claire vehemently shook her head. “Not at all. I'm overcome with gratitude and joy.”

He smiled at her words pulling her from his wife. “Well if that's the case, we best not leave Jamie waiting.” His eyes crinkled. “When I left the lad he was pacing a hole on the altar.” At the mental image, Brian bellowed a laugh. “Poor Ian was just as frazzled trying to calm the lad down.” Leaning close he whispered, “He’s afraid yer to leave him waiting.”

Claire gasped, but then let out an undignified snort when she caught her father-in-law’s wink. “Should I make him wait a few minutes longer?” She stole a glance at Jenny and Ellen, then lowered her voice, “Perhaps fool him into thinking I didn't show?”

Brian roared another laugh, wiping tears from his eyes. “Och my dear, you are going to fit in with this family just fine.”

“Now,” he said, pulling her to the side as he winked, “what did you have in mind?”

\--

Jamie paced, resisting the urge to pull at his hair. She should be here by now.

“Calm down,” Ian groaned. “She will be here. You ken well how long it takes Jenny and your mother to get ready. I'm sure it's just that.”

Jamie sucked in a deep breath nodding. “Aye, yer probably right.”

The sound of the church doors opening caused his head to jerk up. His mother and sister elegantly walked towards the front of the church, their eyes hiding and frowns etched deep. Jamie’s heart sank to the ground. She wasn't coming.

“No, please God, no.”

At the jerk of his sister’s head, he felt his entire world begin to crumble. In the last week, he had grown so fond and in love with Claire, he hadn't let himself think of a possible life without her.

The visions of children--his children--running about the fields, the sun glinting on their brown and red curls as he could hear Claire’s laugh, now became dark. He couldn't, he wouldn't accept this. He needed Claire like he needed air.

The press of Ian’s hand on his arm stalled his unconscious movements. “Unhand me this instant!”

He tried to jerk his arm free, but Ian gripped him tighter. “No.”

Jamie grew tired of this, he needed to after her. He would.

“Jamie stop and for God's Sake look!” Ian turned him so he faced the door, the pale winter sunlight streamed in with two long shadows.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jamie sprinted down the aisle where Claire’s smiling face was, next to his father’s laughing one.

Claire beamed as she saw Jamie lose his manner of decorum and sprint towards her. Everything about this moment felt right: the feel of her father-in-law’s warm, sturdy hand keeping her grounded, the refreshing scent of fresh pine that permeated around the church, and the sight of a man she knew she could give her heart to fully created a warm glow inside her.

“Da,” Jamie said as he glared at his father. “I can take it from here.”

His hushed whisper still echoed around the suddenly quiet space.

“No ye don't,” Brian whispered back. “'Tis my duty to give away this maid, and it is yer duty to be waiting for us. Do ye wish to cause a scandal already, son?”

Jamie’s eyes widened as he looked around; all eyes were on them. He cleared his throat, and nervously tapped his hand on his thigh. Claire reached out and stilled his hand, squeezing it gently.

“Sorry for the show folks. Jamie was just making sure his bride was feeling better than before. The lad is just eager and in love.”

The congregation chortled or sighed, causing both Jamie and Claire’s skin to burn in embarrassment.

Brian gestured ahead. “After ye, _mo Mac_.”

Jamie stiffly turned, then, at a normal pace, made his way back to the altar. Brian leaned down and whispered to Claire, “No need to worry about love now, Lass? Ye ready to officially become family?”

Claire smiled brightly, and her hands only shook slightly as she nodded, eyes fixated on her husband-to-be.

Steadily, the pair walked towards the altar. With each step, Claire's gait became more confident and faster. Brian chuckled under his breath.

“Who gives this woman to this man?” the priest asked at their arrival. Brian bent and kissed Claire's hand placing it in Jamie’s. “I, Brian Fraser, give this woman to this man in place of her late parents and guardian.”

The portly priest nodded, and they began.

Claire couldn't take her eyes off of Jamie’s. The deep blue seemed as fathomless as the sea, and just as alluring. She didn't recall the vows, or the strange Gaelic that Jamie had her say towards the end. The only thing she could focus on was the thrum of her heart beating in her ears, the strong feel of Jamie's hand, and how the world had become only the two of them.

It came as a surprise when Jamie leaned in and chastely kissed her lips. She melted at his embrace. His unique scent of spice, musk, warm skin and pine burned into her memory.

Jamie’s stomach flipped when his lips finally touched hers, sealing the sacred and pagan vows of their union. The only step left was the final act, an act that even the thought had his kilt fitting a wee bit tighter and his heart to stutter.

\--

As the door closed softly behind them, Jamie turned, his wame clenching with nerves at the prospect of * _making love_ * to his new wife.

Willie had been gracious and kind, lending an ear to listen to his younger brother’s concerns on the matter and it had soothed him --for a short while.

The day, as predicted, had been a roaring success. After its auspicious beginnings, everything had run to plan, including the addition of Claire’s new found humour. The Frasers had added another daughter, wife and sister to the family and Jamie had finally began to relax and enjoy his -- _and Claire’s_ \-- big day.

Thankfully his mother and Jenny had taken it upon themselves to undress and prepare Claire for bed, leaving him to have a wee dram with his da, WIllie and Ian.

“Are you coming t-to bed…?” Claire stuttered, interrupting Jamie’s train of thought.

Turning, he watched as she slid the coverlet back, her hands shaking as she did so.

She still wore a nightdress, though it was significantly more scant that her usual bed-time attire. Pale and short, the wee dress ran just to her knee and she pulled at the hem of the fabric, teasing the cotton upwards as she leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes.

Falling against the mattress, her legs parted as Claire tugged the dress from her shoulders, apprehension filling her bones. She wanted him, badly, but the thought of the unknown advances that lay ahead caused her heart to race and her palms to sweat.

Jenny had been rather candid with her on the matter of sexual intercourse, and she certainly felt more confident now than she did earlier; but still, the pressure of having to perform under the circumstances set by the conditions of her marriage and consequent freedom meant that Claire still felt a little uneasy.

Removing his shirt, Jamie watched as Claire readied herself. His eyes, wide as they were, focused on the apex of her thighs as she bared herself.

“Yes, _mo nighean_ , yes I am,” he sighed, his kilt falling with a brief thud as it hit the wooden boards.

Claire didn’t dare open her eyes as she listened to his footsteps getting ever closer.

Laying her hands delicately against the pillows, beside her head, she waited. Her legs throbbed in combined anticipation and trepidation. Her toes curled, scrunching and releasing as she tried to discharge her pent up nervous energy.

“Yer sae beautiful, Claire Fraser,” Jamie cooed, the bed dipping as he began to crawl above her, his legs slotting perfectly between her thighs as he ran his chest along the length of hers.

“I l-love you, Jamie,” she whispered, her lips coming dangerously close to his as their bodies guided them towards one another, as if willed to do so.

“I love you too, Claire,” Jamie replied, a hint of wonder in his tone as he tipped his head to the side and took her lips against his, kissing her so soundlessly that both could hear the slight swish of their skin as Jamie’s legs brushed along the inside of Claire’s, inching his way upwards.

A sharp gasp fell from Claire’s mouth as Jamie pushed himself, only the tiniest amount, inside her. Tensing, she clenched her legs tightly around Jamie’s bottom as the sensation hit her. Her body coiled, ready for action, yet still reverberating with agitation.

Whilst Claire was lying at his mercy, Jamie let the overwhelming feeling of lust and power roll over him, panting as he stilled himself over her. Willie had been right about that; it would have been easy just to thrust his hips upwards, sheath himself inside her and let the dense feeling of carnality wash over him as he took her.

But no. He could sense her apprehension as she shuffled her bottom against the mattress and clenched her hands at his back.

Pulling himself back off the edge, Jamie nudged his nose against Claire’s and whispered against her lips, hoping his words would calm her just a little.

“Dinna fash, lass. I willna be rough wi’ ye. I love ye.”

With every word, Jamie tightened the muscles in his legs, bringing himself naturally upwards. Slowly, but surely, he found himself pushing, Claire’s body yielding to accept him as he did so.

Keeping his eyes open just a little, he watched as she let her head sag backwards once more, her legs loosening their grip on him as she tried to relax.

Soon they lay, hip to hip, touching from head to toe in the most intimate manner.

Jamie hummed as his hair fell forward, the band that had tied it through the ceremony finally giving up. Red flurries fell around them, shielding them both in their own warm bubble as Jamie waited.

He wouldn’t move until she gave some signal that he was alright to do so.

Claire felt the sting of each breath as Jamie held himself steady. Her body was throbbing all over; her legs shaking ever so slightly, an intense ache radiating from her core outwards. Standing on the periphery, she couldn’t separate pleasure from pain as she tried to re-ground herself.

She felt as if she were floating, an air of wantonness pulling at her senses all at the same time, along with this rush of gauzy irritation that pulsed through her womb in uneven waves.

Nodding once, a tiny dip of her chin as she tried to reason all of the feelings that flowed over her fragile skin, Claire signalled for Jamie to move, the strong tingle of lust overruling all others as they battled for dominance inside her.

Jamie moaned, the heat of her damp skin tightening around him as she did so. He breathed out, a large gust of air that freed him of his bindings and made his flesh prickle with desire.

It didn’t last long. No sooner had the pair begun to move as one, than the shooting sensation of carnal need flew through Jamie at an unnatural speed, rendering him incapable of rational thought *and* movement.

Claire gazed up in awe as Jamie’s face distorted, his eyes clenching shut, the wee crinkles of skin at the side bunching together as his mouth hung open.

_He was smiling_ , she decided, his body spasming above her as she reached out to lay her palm against his cheek.

Flopping forward, Jamie let the waves take him before falling into the waiting arms of his bride.

He was certain that he hadn’t made it all that pleasurable for her, but he hoped she hadn’t been too uncomfortable.

_Next time_ , he reasoned, _he would make sure she felt as good as he had._

The light from the fire dwindled as Claire wrapped the thick blankets around them both, turning Jamie so that her legs still held him hostage against her supple skin.

“Goodnight, Jamie,” she whispered, a soft prayer on her lips as she caressed his sodden forehead. “Sleep well.”

Pushing his head under her neck, burrowing himself as deeply as he could, Jamie dozed on, his lips slightly parted as he tasted the wee beads of sweat that clung to Claire’s now-tepid flesh.

Smiling, Claire closed her eyes, her body relinquishing her to sleep for the first time as a wife. Rejuvenated, she, finally, began to vanquish the demons that had once threatened to tear her heart apart, safe in the knowledge that she had the love of a good man and the security of a stable family.

“Bless you, Uncle Lamb,” she sighed, as quietly as she was able. “Rest well, wherever you are. I love you.”

\--

Claire stretched and moaned, a blush rushing to her cheeks as the day’s--and night’s-- events played over in her mind. She was home, in love with a perfect man, and officially claimed as a member of the Fraser family. A soft snore to her right, alerted Claire to her husband’s still slumbering form. She took a moment to study the broad planes of his face, the sharp edge of his nose. All of the features caused a stirring below, but none so much as the bow of his lips. The way he hand kissed her, nipped, suckled, and just touched her with those perfect pink lips had her heart clenching, as well as her sore sex. Reaching out with a tentative hand, Claire pushed back a rogue red curl, her fingers grazing his cheek. At the touch, a beautiful half smile curved up. Her own smile was impossible to stop at the sight.

“I love you,” she whispered before snuggling her face into his neck and breathing in deep, sleep already reclaiming her.

What seemed like seconds later, Claire woke again. This time to Jamie’s head cradled at her neck, a hand possessively clutching her breast. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his head. She paused, breathing in deeply; the heavy musk of their lovemaking surrounded her, as did a smell that was all Jamie, but a crisp hint of pine hit her nose. A scent she hadn't noticed since the ceremony took place.

“Pine?” she questioned the room.

Jamie stirred at her voice, only to burrow his face between her breasts inhaling and exhaling deeply. Her one exposed nipple pebbled from his breath. She watched as he came back to consciousness, his hand gently kneading her breast as his body came to fully lay atop her.

“Mmmm _… mo nighean donn.._ ” he murmured into her skin. The heavy weight of his desire making itself evident once more.

With a moan Claire tried to speak but it came out in gasps, “do...you...smell...that?”

Jamie rested his chin on her sternum and grinned. “Aye, 'tis a wonderful smell.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Our lovemaking. I want it to cling to every surface in this room, including you.”

There was a glint in his eyes as he attacked her breasts with licks and kisses.

“No-oo-oh!” Claire’s protest morphed into a breathy moan. “The smell of the forest? The pine tree smell.”

Jamie looked up and inhaled deeply, his brows furrowing.

Claire was right, the house had begun to smell faintly of the forest, something he hadn’t been able to distinguish immediately, but that was becoming stronger and stronger.

“Do ye wish to go and investigate, _mo nighean donn_?” Jamie asked, playfully, running his nose across the soft rise of her flesh as he teased her tormented skin.

“Y-yes…” Claire breathed, her body begging for attention of a different kind, but her mind eager to discover the mystery that lay beneath them.

“Dinna fear, _a ghràdh_ ,” Jamie returned, sensing the need that lay dormant inside his wife. He kent well the lusts of the flesh, and the powerful storm that lay, untamed, inside of her. But she didn’t; not at this particular moment when their first time had been all about learning and bending to accept new realms of possibility.

_How could she know?_

It was simple: she couldn’t. She probably wouldn’t have been told either. Both his mother and Jenny knew that a woman's first intimate experience wasn’t going to be the internal explosion that he’d felt, the acute nature of it still running rampant through his veins.

“...I willna leave this unfinished, aye?”

Claire’s breath caught in her throat as she watched the cheeky twinkle in Jamie’s eye. Her stomach rolled with delight at the prospect just as another, fresh, wave of pine caught both of their attention.

Slipping from their marital bed, Jamie dressed himself quickly, watching from the corner of his eye as Claire rose behind him, exposing herself fully to him as he tampered the growing feeling of salaciousness that readied his body for hers.

Turning, Jamie stood, his hand hovering over his britches as if in preparation for removing them once more.

“Ye canna look like that, Claire Fraser. Standing in front of me in naught but yer skin and expect me to ready myself for a day wi’out ye naked, and underneath me,” he muttered, a frisky hint to his lustful tone.

Claire smiled coyly as she held her nightdress against her chest, the material dangling down between her breasts as she dipped her head in a coquettish manner.

Jamie’s chest tightened at the sight and he had to shake off the erotic fervor that lit him from top to tail.

Eventually, the young lovers managed to dress themselves well enough to leave their rooms.

Jamie, his husbandly duties rearing their head, tied the material band of Claire’s dressing gown with a little bow before wrapping his arm around her waist and following her out of the door.

Neither wanted to leave the company of the other, but intrigue pulled them from their post-wedding bubble.

Both had forgotten the occasion and Claire gasped gently as the sight revealed itself before her.

Jamie, knowing his family's love of Christmas, chuckled lowly as he glanced between his mam and da and his wife, her eyes darting here and there as she took in the sight before her.

“T-this is new, right? People didn’t used to…” she began, her restless feet padding forwards across the wooden floor towards the top of the stairs as she tried to get closer to the magical scene unfolding in front of her eyes.

“Nay, lassie,” Brian began, leaning in to kiss Ellen as they awaited Claire and Jamie’s arrival in the family lounge. “No’’ before this year I dinna think.”

“That’s…” Claire whispered, walking around the large pine that stood to the left of the roaring fire at the hearth, “the same as the King and Queen. The very one they had the other year, yes?”

“Aye,” Ellen finished, kissing Jamie on both cheeks as he came to welcome them on Christmas morn. “The Queen loved the idea so much, she decided to have cards printed up wi’ her and Albert and their…*Christmas tree*.”

“And what’s good for goose,” Brian interjected, “is good fer any o’ us, aye?”

Eyes wide, Claire stepped back, surveying the lush scene in front of her. The tall evergreen nearly hit the ceiling of the lounge, it’s thick branches flowing out around it as it rose proud, the centerpiece of the room.

Ellen and Brian stood hand in hand, Brian directing Jamie to join his wife.

Claire, amazed by the new tradition taking place right in front of her, had knelt by the fire, her chin tilted upwards as she stared, unblinking, at the tree.

“Merry Christmas, _mo chridhe_ …” Jamie whispered, settling himself behind her and gently sliding his arms under hers to wrap around her waist, his knees resting either side of hers. “...and welcome to Clan Fraser. Mam thought we should ha’ a new tradition for ye. Something for us to take through the years. Do ye like it --Mrs. Fraser?”

Leaning her head back against Jamie’s shoulder, Claire let the tears fall down her cheeks as she smiled and glanced over to where the other Frasers had now gathered, aside Ellen and Brian.

“Like? No, Jamie…” she replied, her voice breaking as she rested her hands over his joined ones, where they rested neatly over her womb. “I love it. Thank you, all of you.”

“Merry Christmas to ye both,” Brian began, making sure to include all of his family as he glanced at them all, “and to the Frasers.” Raising a glass from the table at his side, he stood at the centre, his hand snuggly resting against Ellen’s back as he did so, “Health, happiness and fortune both now, and into the new year.”

Standing, Claire and Jamie turned to fully face the happy faces of their family.

“Slàinte.”


End file.
